


Little Pup

by BelaCinderella



Series: Dragon Age Drabbles [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F!Hawke - Freeform, F/M, Female Hawke - Freeform, I mean who would you rather coach you through your first time???, Isabela is v understanding, Virgin!Carver, nice nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelaCinderella/pseuds/BelaCinderella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carver Hawke is bummed over the preparation for the Deep Roads expedition. At the Hanged Man he finds a sympathetic ear and other amiable body parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Talking

**Author's Note:**

> Man, all the Isabela/Carver fics are of older, experienced Carver. Nah, son, lemme get that fumbling farm boy, grace from the battlefield gone in the bedroom, blushing virgin Carver. Lemme also get that sympathetic, understanding Isabela (she remembers being an inexperienced virgin) who happily coaches him through everything. And I mean EVERYTHING.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I promise that despite the title, I will make no dog jokes throughout the fic. Disappointing to some, but there we go.

“Goddamn Deep Roads expedition,” Carver growled into his mug of ale. It tasted bitter and sour. It matched his mood.

“I didn’t know the baby Hawke drank,” came an amused drawl next to him. He rolled his eyes as he turned to face Isabela. 

“I don’t. Because this tastes awful,” said Carver, taking another drink to avoid speaking further. 

“Mmm, well that’s because you’re drinking that swill, and the bartender knows you won’t ask for anything better. If I order you something better, will you tell me about your griping?” 

Carver frowned at her. Why would she care? Not that he had anything to lose. He gave her a curt nod, and she motioned at the bartender, who looked at the two of them before bringing over two small glasses and a bottle of amber liquid. Isabela poured them both a generous glass, and slid one to Carver. He took a sip and coughed a bit. Isabela smiled as she downed half her glass. 

“Well now I’ve bought you something better than that Dwarven ale, so you keep your end of the bargain,” she said. 

“This Deep Roads expedition has kept Nat so busy. This is supposed to be for our family, and I was supposed to be helping with it, since I’m part of this family, but she keeps leaving me at home like some child. Instead she’s running all over Kirkwall, picking fights with her rag tag group of misfits. I mean, a weird apostate, a garish dwarf, and the manly captain of the guards? And she leaves me home to deal with our drunk uncle and distant mother. Not to mention all the people who she pisses off that come to our door looking for a reckoning, but since she’s probably off harassing the Knight Captain at the gallows, guess who has to take care of them? Me!” Carver glared at the bar top, and finished his glass, wincing as it burned down his throat. 

“Well,” said Isabela, leaning over to refill his glass, “in case you haven’t noticed, Natalie doesn’t ask me to join her rag tag group of misfits. Maybe she doesn’t want a shipless, slutty pirate following her around. But you’ve managed to sneak away tonight.” 

“Hmmph, just barely. Gamlen always wants to know where I’m going, as though I’m the most untrustworthy person in the family,” Carver took another sip, appreciating the warm fuzzy feeling it gave him. 

“Oh look, you can smile,” Isabela said. He looked at her, and realized he was smiling. 

“I’m smiling because you bought me whatever this is and it’s making me smile. I’m also smiling because you’re very nice to look at.” Carver took another drink to prove his point. 

Isabela threw her head back and laughed. Carver dragged out another sip as he watched her throat column move. She came back down and finished off another glass. 

“Well if you’re smiling just because I’m pretty, I’d love to see what else I can get you to do,” she said, throwing him a wink, “since you’re already out tonight, what’s the point in rushing home? Why not spend some time with me tonight?” 

Carver contemplated it, slowly through his brain fog, as he nursed the last of his second glass. Finally he smiled at her. 

“Well you bought me this stuff and you let me complain, I suppose I owe you.” 

Isabela laughed again, “hardly! But since you’re so willing…” she got up and weaved her way through the tavern crowd. Carver followed her through the little maze of hallways to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round one! Nice nice

As Carver followed Isabela across the threshold into her room, she threw the door closed and backed him up against the wall, pressing the full length of her body flush to him, thridding a hand through his hair, pulling him down into a kiss. Carver’s kicked off his boots as his hands came to rest on her hips, pulling her up to her tiptoes as he leaned down into the kiss. 

She moved one hand under his shirt and traced his abs with her fingertips. He giggled into their kiss and she pulled back.

“Carver Hawke, are you ticklish?” she asked, her eyebrows going up at the discovery. 

“No, I’m no-” his denial got lost in laughter as she rucked up his shirt and began dragging her fingertips all over his torso. He grabbed her wrists when she reached ran them down his sides to the small of his back, his face red with laughter.

“That’s very good to know,” she said, “arms up.” She pulled his shirt off and pulled him back into a kiss, hands roaming all over his exposed skin. His hands came back to her sides, one hand going up to run through her hair. He gasped as she raked a nail across a nipple, and she did it again, smiling into his stuttered breathing. He ran his other hand up her side, resting it on her ribcage, idly rubbing circles with this thumb

Carver picked his head up out Isabela’s reach, “this isn’t fair. I’m shirtless and you aren’t.” 

“Well I’d be shirtless if we were doing something more than kissing,” she said.

Carver shrugged, “I like kissing you though.”

She rolled her eyes, “then why don’t we make out somewhere a little more comfortable.” She dragged him by the waistband of his pants back towards the bed. She turned them around just before reaching it, pushing Carver down onto the bed. She straddled his lap, and he took her face in his hands, leaning back with her to lay on the bed, dragging her into another kiss. 

She laid her full weight on his chest, bringing both hands to card through his hair. He reached up and took the bandanna off to allow her hair to fall free around his face. The distraction opened his mouth far enough that Isabela slid her tongue in to run along his teeth. He pulled back, but then surged forward, tangling both hands in her hair to hold her still as he delved his tongue into her mouth, feeling every ridge of her teeth. She nipped the tip of his tongue as he brought back to his mouth and he hissed. 

“Carver, as nice as this is,” she said breathlessly, “care to move onto to something else?” She rolled her hips against his to demonstrate.

“Hmmmm,” he pretended to think about it, “I guess, but only since you asked nicely.”

She sat up, rolling her eyes, and pulled her shirt off. She heard Carver suck in his breath, and she looked at him quizzically. 

“No, I just… I never,” Carver started.

“You never what? Carver, are you a virgin?”

“No, that’s not what I was going to- I mean, yes, but that’s not the, ugh,” he looked at the wall instead of her, “I am a virgin, but I was going to say, uh,” she watched him turn pink, “I fooled around with a couple girls in Lothering, but you have the nicest tits I’ve ever seen,” he muttered.

He felt her shaking suddenly, and turned to look. She was covering her mouth, eyes screwed shut, laughing. 

“Oh Carver, you are precious,” she said when she was done, leaning back down, then stretching up to his head, dragging her breasts across his chest, “but you’re right. They are very nice. Try touching them.” She trapped him in a kiss again. He moved his hands to her sides, running them up to her breasts. He cupped them in his hands, kneading them gently, running the rough pad of his thumb over the nipples. Isabela made an encouraging noise, so he did it again, a little harder. She laughed. 

“Carver, my nipples aren’t fragile. Be a little rough with them,” she said, sitting up. He cocked and eyebrow and she moved down his thighs a little, “sit up. I’ll show you.”

He sat up and she took his hands to her breasts, “ok, take my nipple between your fingertips, that’s right. Now pinch it, then roll it. There you a go, a little harder, darling. That’s go- oh that’s very good, Again, harder. Flick it at the end too, there, shit!” Her hands had traveled to his side, and tightened as he followed her instructions.

“What do want me to do with the other one,” he asked, palming her neglected breast roughly, making her arch into it. 

“Your mouth,” she said. Carver took it into his mouth, sucking and laving it, bunching the breast into his mouth from underneath. He tentatively grazed her nipple with his teeth, and she bucked a bit. He smiled and sucked her nipple into his mouth, clamping down it with his teeth and tugging, opening his mouth to let go and soothing it over with his tongue. One of Isabela’s hands flew up to his hair tangling in it to push his head forward.

“Do that again,” she said. He chuckled as he did so, pulling and twisting just as hard on the other nipple at the same time. She dug in hard enough to leave cuts with nails, “yes yes yes, again.” She rolled her hips against him, feeling his length through his leather pants. He moaned with the motion, the vibrations traveling through her body too. 

She tugged at one shoulder before he got the hint, grabbing her and rolling them both until her back was on the bed, Carver kneeling over her. He broke off their kiss to sit up, peeling off both of her boots slowly, drinking in the sight of her long, dark legs, smooth and warm from the day. She lay below him, breathing hard, in just her underwear. He sat back on his heels.

“You’re gorgeous, you know that?” he asked, eyes traveling up her whole body to her face, smiling when they made eye contact.

“Oh don’t get sappy with me,” she said, waving him back down.

“I’m not being sappy,” he said, kissing down her neck. Placing a kiss on her sternum, right between her breasts, he said, “it’s true. Gorgeous.”

She hooked her legs together behind his butt and pulled him against roughly, grinding up against him as their pelvises came together, “Carver Hawke, if you don’t get a move on, I’m going to go be gorgeous with someone else.”

“So impatient,” he said grinning. He he began kneading at one breast again as he trailed kisses down her abdomen, stopping to swirl his tongue into her belly button, making her giggle. “So you’re ticklish too?” he said as he kissed down to her hips. He began to pull her underwear down, leaving a trail of kisses and bites across her hips and down one thigh as he did so. Sitting up when he reached her knees, he pulled off the silk thing in one go, tossing it on the floor.

He caught her by an ankle, lifting it to his mouth. He nipped just above her ankle, then ran his face up her calf the the her knee, kissing just behind it, finding another ticklish spot. He leaned down as he went up her thigh, nipping at the sensitive skin, then soothing it with his tongue. As he reached the juncture of her thighs, he stopped. He heard her huff out a breath.

“You’re going to, um, have to tell me…” he trailed off, grimacing a little at his own stupidity. 

“Lick up between,” she demonstrated with her fingers, parting her lips and running them up her sex, circling her clit, “then here, do the same as with my nipple, but no biting.” He leaned down and hitched one leg over his shoulder, bringing both hands to grip her hips from underneath. 

He licked one long stripe up where she showed him, and she hummed approval. He found the little nub she had circled and dragged the flat of his tongue across it, before pursing his lips and sucking it into his mouth, tongue swirling around it. Isabela reached down and grabbed his hair, dragging him as far forward as she could. He resumed the sucking and licking, alternating top and bottom of his tongue, until he very gently dragged his bottom teeth over it. Isabela’s back arched off the bed, and she dug her heel into his back, moaning. He went back to her lips, sucking them both into his mouth, running his tongue up into her, using her nose to continue to apply pressure to her clit, circling around it. 

“Shit, Carver, that’s really good,” Isabela panted from above him, and he kissed her clit again, humming as he did so. She dug into his back and pulled on his hair harder. “Use your fingers too.”

He slid one hand from under her hips, and slid his fingers into his mouth, coating them in spit. He took his index finger and probed for minute, trying to ignore Isabela’s quiet giggle, until he found where she relaxed open for him. He slid one finger in, then continued ministrations to her clit to keep her relaxed. 

Sliding the finger in and out gently, crooking it involuntarily, he felt Isabela tighten around him, “there,” she said, “do that again.” He crooked his fingers again, feeling a slightly different texture inside her than her smooth walls, and he focused on that spot. Isabela pulled him in with one heel and pushed off the bed with the other fucking herself on his finger as he continued to work on her clit.

“One more, Carver, another,” and it took him a second to figure out she meant his fingers. He slid the first almost all the way out before adding a second, moving inside her more quickly, trying to match the pace with his mouth.

“C-Carver,” said Isabela, pulling on his hair hard, then he felt her tighten all over, legs stretching, walls clamping, back arching. She moaned loudly, and he was pretty sure that was good so he kept going until she relaxed, pulling him up by his hair.

He rested his head on her stomach, both hands on her sides, while he waited for her to catch her breath.

“You’re sure you’re a virgin?” she said, looking down at him.

He shrugged, “I was just doing what you told me.”


End file.
